


Beautiful

by BombJello33



Series: Sucy x Akko Series [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Body Image, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombJello33/pseuds/BombJello33
Summary: Sucy experiences some body image issues, and goes to her girlfriend, Akko, for validation. One-shot.Rated Mature for some semi-sexual content. Not really smut, but still NSFW.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Sucy Manbavaran, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sucy x Akko Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Beautiful

It had been a few weeks since Akko and Sucy had gotten together. The pair had been inseparable ever since. Akko insisted that Sucy sit next to her and Diana at lunch and she was holding her hand most of the time. Sucy protested, but she always reached for Akko’s hand whenever she offered it. Sucy was still learning how to be intimate, it seems.

On this fateful Saturday afternoon, the group of friends were all eating lunch at a little diner in a nearby town. It was a common destination for the witches of Luna Nova. It was a homely place; the atmosphere was warm and quiet. A warm, orange light filled the entire diner, illuminating the wooden furniture and floor. It reminded Akko of the sunset.

  
The nine students were gathered in the diner, drinking tea and snacking on some cookies. Diana had ordered them as an appetizer for the group. Their idle chatter filled their corner of the diner. Sucy was pressed against the wall, on the inside of the booth. Next to her were Akko and Diana, as usual. Amanda, Conztanze and Jasminka sat on the other side of the booth. Lotte, Hannah, and Barbara were sitting on some chairs on the third side of the table. The table was very large, more than spacious enough for all of them.

  
After a short while, their waitress approached them.

  
“May I take your order?” The older woman asked.

  
Everyone promptly gave her their orders, and she walked away after giving them a quick “I’ll be right back!”

  
Amanda had a smirk on her face. “So she was super cute right?”

  
Diana chuckles. “Come now, Diana. She’s a bit to old for you to make comments like that, isn’t she?”

  
Amanda shrugs. “I’m not trying to hit on her. I’m just saying she’s hot.”

  
Diana rolls her eyes. “Sure.”

  
Amanda raises her eyebrow. “You didn’t answer my question, Diana.”

  
Diana blushes slightly, turning away from Amanda. Amanda laughs.

  
Akko butts into the conversation. “I think she’s cute! And there’s nothing wrong with that, ya’know?”

  
“Yeah, exactly!” Amanda says. “It’s nothing to be weird about.”

  
Diana lets out a huff. “Well, you’re right. I just don’t think ogling people in public is polite.”

  
“Hey, it’s not like I was staring at her tits or something like that. Even if they were great.” Amanda shoots back.

  
At this point, Diana is beet red. “A-amanda!”

  
“Oh, come on. I know you’re into it.” Amanda teases. “You can’t hide that kind of thing from me.”

“Quiet you-you… hmmph!” Diana turns away from Amanda with a huff.

  
Sucy snickers from her seat. Akko frowns.

  
“C’mon Sucy, don’t be so mean!” Akko says.

  
Amanda smiles. It’s a smile that seems more at home on Sucy’s face.

  
“Hey Sucy, what kind of girl are you? Are you an ass girl or a boob girl?” Amanda asks.

  
Sucy’s laughter cuts out. She nibbles on a cookie, as if she didn’t even hear anything.

  
“Hmmph.” Amanda turns to Diana. “What do you think, Diana? What side is Sucy on?”

  
Diana scowls. “Enough of this, Amanda. It’s not funny.”

  
Amanda throws up her arms. “Fine, fine, I’ll stop. Jeez, didn’t know you were all such prudes. You think the girls sharing a girlfriend would be more open about that kind of thing.”

  
Diana opens her mouth to say something, but she doesn’t get the chance to say it.

  
“All right, here we are! Know, who had the baked potato?” Their waitress had returned.

  
The girls ate their food, leaving their conversation behind.

  
=

  
Hours later, the girls were on their way back to Luna Nova. The sun was setting, and the air was starting to cool down. Akko found it calming. There were bits of idle chatter here and there, but not much of it was noteworthy.

  
Eventually, though, Sucy pulled Lotte to the side.

  
“Hey, Lotte? Can I ask you for, um… a favor?” Sucy asked.

  
Lotte pauses. This certainly was unusual for the sour witch. “What do you need, Sucy?”

  
Sucy, strangely, remains quiet for a second. She has to force the next words out. “I want you to spend the night with Barbara and Diana and… the other one. I need some time with Akko. Alone.”

  
Sucy is blushing slightly. Lotte scratches her head, attempting to rid herself of some nervous energy. “Umm… I’ll see if they’ll go for it. I… wish you good luck with, whatever it is you’re doing.” Lotte smiles and gives Sucy a wave before running off.

  
Sucy joins back with the rest of the group as stealthily as she could, attempting to go unnoticed. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful. Even Amanda was unwilling to press the issue, however.

  
Diana and Lotte finished talking about something too quietly for anyone to hear (though Sucy had a good idea what the conversation was about). Lotte turned back to Sucy and gave her a thumbs up.

  
Sucy smiled.

  
=

  
They were back in their room.

  
Just the two of them.

  
Alone.

  
Akko stood at the far end of the room, staring out of the window. She turns to face her girlfriend.

  
“So, what was that all about, Sucy? You were acting a little weird earlier.” Akko asks. She takes a few steps forward. “You can tell me anything, you know.”

  
Sucy remains silent for a second. She opens her mouth to speak, but only a quiet squeak comes out. Her face is flushed; hot embarrassment wraps around her throat, constricting her speech. She takes a deep breath, trying to regain her composure.

  
“Akko…” Sucy stares at the floor as she speaks. “Do you… think I’m sexy?”

  
Akko blinks a few times. “What?”

“Never mind.” Sucy turns away. “I-It’s not important, anyway…”

  
“No, wait!” Akko steps forward and grabs Sucy’s hand. “It’s fine to ask about this kind of thing. I was just… surprised. You don’t seem like the kind of person that would care about that stuff…”

  
Sucy grumbles. “I don’t think about that kind of thing too much, but…” Sucy lets out a long sigh. “But, when Amanda was talking about all that stuff earlier… I don’t know. I started to feel… whatever.”

  
Akko takes a seat on Sucy’s bed, pulling Sucy down with her. The pair sit down next to each other. Sucy eyes drift around the room. She looks just about anywhere except for Akko’s eyes.

  
“Sucy, I think... I think that’s something all girls feel every once in a while. Like, we’re supposed to be all pretty and stuff all the time, you know? It can be… really upsetting to feel like you’re not good enough.” Akko let’s out a sigh. “Y’know, I feel like that sometimes too. It’s not something you should feel… ashamed of.”

  
Sucy doesn’t speak for a moment.

  
“Ok.” Sucy says quickly.

  
She plays with her fingers for a second.

  
“So… do you… um. D-do you think I’m pretty?” Sucy asks again.

  
Akko giggles, face heating up. “Well, yeah! I wouldn’t be dating you if I wasn’t attracted to you.”

  
Sucy’s face flushes a deep shade of red. She wraps her arms around Akko, pulling her tight.

  
“Can, you say it for me?” Sucy whispers. “Can you say I’m sexy?”

  
Akko’s heart is beating a mile a minute. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, having a hard time getting the words out.

  
“I… I think you’re really sexy, Sucy.” Akko squeaks.

  
Sucy’s arms squeeze around Akko even tighter. Her breathing is uneven. Sucy starts to push Akko over, onto her bed. She crawls on top of her girlfriend, pinning her to the bed. Both girls are a blushing mess at this point.

  
Sucy leans in, placing a kiss on Akko’s lips. Akko kisses her back desperately.

  
Sucy pulls back. “Akko... can you… tell me, what it is about me that’s sexy?” Sucy whispers the question to her girlfriend, quiet as can be.

  
Akko feels like she’s on fire. She covers her face with her hands, turning away from her girlfriend.

  
“Sucy… I’m sorry, I’m just so embarrassed…” Akko manages to squeak the words out.

  
Sucy picks herself up, turning away from Akko’s gaze. “That’s ok. I just… it just really felt good, hearing you compliment me. Especially… you saying I was sexy. I’ve… never felt sexy before…” Sucy speaks in a hushed tone.

  
Akko takes a long breath. She places her hands on Sucy’s hips. “Well, you have a cute butt.”

  
Sucy covers her face in embarrassment. “Akko…” Sucy’s smiling. It’s a nice smile, unlike her usual malicious grin. Akko wants to see it more often.

  
She leans down to give Akko a kiss. The pair’s lips wrestle together. Sucy grabs Akko’s hands and guides them to her bottom. Akko’s breath hitches.

  
She looks Sucy in the eye, questioningly.

  
“Go ahead. I want you to.” Sucy says. Her breath is shaking.

  
Akko gives Sucy’s butt a squeeze. Sucy lets out an adorable squeak.

  
Akko’s heart flutters at the sound. _That’s_ _so_ _cute!_

  
Akko moans a bit into their kiss. Sucy melts into her arms. Akko can feel Sucy’s heart beating against her chest. Akko rolls over, pinning Sucy under her. She nibbles on Sucy’s neck, placing kisses all over her body.

  
Sucy coos. “Akko… I, I love you.”

  
Akko smiles. “I love you, Sucy.” She answers. She dives back in, giving Sucy more and more attention.

  
=

Hours later, the two girls fall asleep in each other’s arms. They spent the entire night cuddling, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little, fluffy thing that popped into my head. I figured that Sucy would really like validation from her girlfriend, considering that most people think she's some kind of freak. This was the result of me going down that line of thought.


End file.
